Modern and next-generation networking and computing equipment need compact and cost-effective devices. Also, energy consumption in the equipment has to be minimal. Multilayer substrates serve as main interconnect technologies in electronic devices constructed by means of a chip, a package and a printed circuit board. Besides that, interconnection circuits in multilayer substrates are a base in forming distributed passive components applied widely in electronics systems at microwave and millimeter waves.
As for an example, open-circuited and short-circuited planar transmission line segments of different forms and dimensions act as stubs, resonators, and other elements of the components.
Via structures formed by signal and ground vias conjointly serve mainly as vertical interconnections between planar transmission-lines disposed at different conductor layers of the multilayer board.
Japanese Laid Open Application JP 2008-507858 (US 2008/0093112A1) discloses composite via structures which can be used, besides as the vertical interconnections, to design both open-circuited and short-circuited stubs and, as result, compact filtering components based on multilayer boards.
However, further dimensional reductions of passive components including filtering structures are necessary in a cost-effective manner for their application in next-generation computing and networking systems.
Also, it is important to obtain methods which can be used to provide compactness of resonant elements in the vertical direction.